Mixtapes and Mood Rings
by purplesparkleypanda
Summary: The CD was inscribed with Troy’s messy handwriting. Squinting at it, Gabriella could just make out the words: Songs That Remind Me of US. A collection of Troyella songfics.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

_One month today_, the first thought that came to her mind as Gabriella opened her eyes on a sunny Saturday morning. Today was the official mark of her one month of dating her boyfriend Troy Bolton. Troy was the greatest boyfriend a girl could have, so Gabriella could barely believe her luck. When it came to relationships, they'd been through it all. Tests of trust and bending of their stereotypes were already thrown at the couple, but together they had still come out stronger.

Gabriella yawned and stretched out on her bed, excited to face this magnificent day. She jumped up, leaving her bed covers a mess, and went downstairs to make herself something for breakfast. He mother always had to work on Saturdays, so she was used to being home alone. But as she got downstairs, she saw a note on the front door. It read:

_Look on the doorstep, Love Mom_.

Gabriella smiled to herself. This had to have something to do with Troy. And sure enough, as she opened the door and breathed in the morning air, she spotted a package sitting on the front doormat, with a 'Gabriella' tag on it. She picked up the box and shook it like a small child on Christmas, but it didn't make any noise. She shut the door, and placed the box on the kitchen table. She got herself a glass of orange juice and sat down to open it.

She tore open the package and looked inside. She fished through the tissue paper and pulled out two things: a ring, and a mixed CD. The ring caught the light and gleamed with many beautiful colors. As Gabriella put it on, it changed to a solid shade of blue. It was a mood ring, simple but beautiful . . . like Troy. The CD was inscribed with Troy's messy handwriting. Squinting at it, she could just make out the words: _Songs That Remind Me of US._ She smiled at how incredibly sweet her boyfriend was. She didn't need anything fancy from him to know how much he loved her, it was the thought that counted and showed how much he knew about her. These two simple gifts were more than enough.

She opened the case and placed the CD into the stereo in her living room. Sipping her orange juice, she sat back into a recliner, closed her eyes, and listened.


	2. Love For the First Time

_**Love . . . For the First Time**_

"**What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)" by the Backstreet Boys**

On an average Sunday afternoon, Troy and Gabriella walked through the doors of their local Jewel Osco. The store was moderately full of busy shoppers going about their routine grocery shopping. Gabriella stood there for a moment in her old pajama pants and sweatshirt and stared at the grocery list in her hand. Troy, still in his work out clothes from basketball practice, held a look of confusion as he wondered how he had ended up in a grocery store.

_You don't run with the crowd_

_You go your own way_

_You don't play after dark_

_You light up my day_

_Got your own kind of style_

_That sets you apart_

_Baby that's why you've captured my heart_

"I'm so excited! I can't wait for Chad to see his birthday cake!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Why don't we just _buy _him a birthday cake?" Troy asked as they walked passed a display of apples and oranges.

"Because it's more fun and thoughtful to make it ourselves," she explained.

"Have you ever cooked anything before?" Troy asked, picking up a random banana and examining it.

"No . . . but it will be fun, I promise," she guaranteed, taking his hand and pulling him into an aisle.

Though slightly irritated, Troy still smiled at Gabriella's enthusiasm.

_I know sometimes you feel_

_Like you don't fit it_

_And this world doesn't know_

_What you have within _

_When I look at you_

_I see something rare_

_A rose that can go anywhere_

_And there's no one I know that can compare_

"So what kind of cake does Chad like?" Gabriella asked, checking the contents of each brand and flavor of cake mix.

Troy didn't answer, instead he watched Gabriella . . . really watched her. He studied her, finally reaching a pinnacle of realization. She wasn't like most girls, and when she made him mad, he still liked her. She could do anything and his feelings would still be the same.

_What makes you different_

_Makes you beautiful _

_What's there inside you_

_Shines through to me_

_In your eyes I see_

_All the love I'll ever need_

_What makes you different_

_Makes you beautiful to me_

He loved her smile. He loved her loopy girl handwriting. He loved her bell of a laugh. He loved the way she bit her lip when she was reading. He loved her faults. He loved . . . her.

_You've got something so real_

_And you've touched me so deep_

_See material things_

_Don't matter to me_

_So come as you are_

_You've got nothing to prove_

_You won me with all that you do_

_And I want to take this chance to say to you_

"Troy, you never answered me," Gabriella said, playfully shoving his arm.

"Probably chocolate," Troy replied, staring at the floor.

"Alright, now we need eggs," she stated, checking off her list.

"I have some at home," Troy told her, glancing at her list, "Actually, we have all of that except milk."

"To the milk!" she exclaimed, grabbing Troy's arm and skipping away.

_What makes you different_

_Makes you beautiful _

_What's there inside you_

_Shines through to me_

_In your eyes I see_

_All the love I'll ever need_

_What makes you different_

_Makes you beautiful to me_

A store employee glared at Gabriella, so she slowed to walk.

"Why are you so enthusiastic about this?" Troy asked her, laughing.

"Because I want Chad to be happy," she declared.

The two walked past the rows of cereal boxes and other random food items. As they neared the dairy aisle, Gabriella scanned the area for milk.

_You don't know how you've touched my life_

_Oh in so many ways I just can't describe _

_You've taught me what love is supposed to be_

_You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me_

"I love . . . cows they give us dairy products!" Gabriella laughed, picking up a carton of milk.

"Moo," Troy said, adding suddenly, "Do you love me?"

Gabriella stopped and looked at him deeply. Did she love him? In their short time of being together, this question had not come up. But as early as it was, and answer was ringing loudly, clearly, and repeatedly through her mind.

_What makes you different_

_Makes you beautiful _

_What's there inside you_

_Shines through to me_

_In your eyes I see_

_All the love I'll ever need_

_What makes you different_

_Makes you beautiful to me_

As she stared at him, dumbstruck and speechless, he decided to speak up.

"I don't know about you . . . but I love you Gabriella," Troy stated shyly.

The statement didn't come as much of a surprise, but Gabriella felt her cheeks flush.

_Everything you do is beautiful_

_Love you give shines right through me_

_Everything you do is beautiful_

_Oh you're beautiful_

_To me._

And in that moment, the carton of milk dropped from Gabriella's hand and fell onto the floor. The pale liquid leaked out and created a pool at her feet.

But instead of crying over spilled milk, the two met in a kiss amongst the mayhem of the grocery store.


End file.
